1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rearview mirror and more particularly, to a vehicular exterior rearview mirror assembly for automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a car includes two exterior rearview mirror assemblies mounted to two respective front lateral sides thereof and having one or multiple mirrors for reduction of deficiency (blind zone) of the driver's view angle. The rearview mirror assemblies are also collapsible to allow the driver to manually or electrically collapse them for lower possibility of damage thereto when the car stops.
To further meet operational needs of different drivers, it would be better for the rearview mirror assemblies to have the function of angle adjustment. However, the rearview mirror assemblies of some kinds of large vehicles are too heavy and enormous to be quickly collapsed, adjusted for angle, and structurally strong, so further improvement is required.